shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sugar N. Spice/Personality and Relationships
Personality Sugar is a self-proclaimed sexy witch, she hates the stereotypical witch. Sugar is a very flirty, care free and loves to have fun kind of witch. Mostly harmful to others around her, she rather does have a cheerful manner. Often putting on an innocent act and childish, acting stupid some of the times. But as shown Sugar can be cruel in her childish way, whenever she injects others with different drugs. Sugar is flirty with most of the men she meets; she says that she would love to go trick or treating with them. But she does have her few crushes, she has had her eye on Leo of the skyliners and many others. She often comments to see at just what of doctoring she could do with him, but Sugar doesn’t like to take anything serious. She loves Halloween, because of that it’s Halloween. She says that anything goes on Halloween, much like Samhain and the trick or treat trio. Sugar does think of herself as a mother, often addressing herself as the Halloween mother. She is protective of her allies and will go “wicked witch” if she needs to be. But since she has a really prominent playful side, she has an odd habit of showing a bit too much. Often sometimes comical, as shown when her top has ripped and revealing her bust. However she does make a big seen about it, shown when she played the innocent little school girl. Asking oh who would help her with his outfit mishap. Of course she just lures them and she would inject them with a drug or such. Sugar does have a signature laugh that being “Zaihehehe”, often when she is enjoying her work. But Sugar hates being called and old hag or anything that relates to a stereotypical witch or she might turn into a bitch. An oddly couple of things that Sugar does is that she often thinks she is part cat. She likes to drink milk, play with the cat toys and even sometimes meows like one. She also has an odd habit of sitting on ledges and other places, watching people. Like a black cat, even though she hates to be called a stereotypical witch. Ironically she rides on a broom and does have a black cat or two in her room of the all hallo's eve. Relationships Crew Among the crew, often addressing her as Sugar-chan or Miss Sugar to the trick or treat trio. She is protective of them and them of her, of course she doesn't really seem to give a fudge about most people. Because of her playful side and basic using most as her test subjects. But the Trick or Treat Trio have found Sugar to be almost a mother like figure, Witchy sees her as an older sister. Devily has a crush on her and wants to try whatever he can to impress her. Skelly thinks of Sugar as a mother figure, as such he often will say that he is telling Miss Sugar and she will get the people. Samhain D. Meido Samhain seems to have high standards for Sugar, because she is the crew's main doctor and is one of the most pure embodiments of Halloween that Samhain has ever seen. His relationship is strictly professional because Samhain had commented that he has no attraction to Sugar what so ever. He comments that Halloween is his own mistress and lover, he couldn't never put a woman or man before Halloween. Tiger Lily Sugar had taken a special liking to Tiger and had taken her in as her apprentice. The two are like sisters, even though they are very different in personalities. Sugar and Tiger Lily work very well together. Candy Division Among the candy division being that she is its leader, she is very respectable to the members. Since most of them are female, she just think of them as friends. But all of the nurses and such have a hate for Missy. She is protective of them as well and sometimes some members address her as mom or momz. Enemies Fleet Admiral Sakazuki Sakazuki sees Sugar as a threat and yet not one, he is surprised at the number of experiments they have found over the months. But it was Sakazuki who had dismissed her and as a last act, she had took off of her cloths and ran through one of the hospitals to let the world remember her. But after they had heard she had joined the Halloween crew, Sugar does see that when Halloween comes around she can killed Sakazuki. Gorosei Sugar often addresses the Gorosei as old gas bags, even her times as a doctor. She had never liked them, thinking they are to old and need to be 6 feet under like Missy. But what gave attention to her by the Gorosei is that she flashed one of the members, so for such an act. Thus why they dismissed her, because she was a negative influence. Missy Even though The Hakuri and Halloween crew are allies, but the two are enemies. Their personalities often clash, Missy addressing Sugar as little girl and Sugar addressing Missy as old lady. Even during their days as members of the medical unit in the marines, Missy was jealous that Sugar was a doctor and she only a nurse. So Missy wanted to be above her in the food chain and Sugar often gave little puns about Missy being 6 feet below her, often speaking of how Missy was. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages